


Rings

by justrae2010



Series: Victuuri Wedding Series - Here in Your Arms [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rings, VictUuri, Wedding, YOI Wedding Week, something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: YOI Wedding Week Day 4Prompt: Rings/ Something Goes Wrong





	Rings

“Yuuri, I just don’t understand what the problem is-”

“The problem, _Victor_ , is why you’re spending so much energy looking into ring engravings when we still have to organise the cake, the venue, the flowers-”

“But we don’t _need_ all that stuff-”

“But you _wanted_ all that stuff!”

It had started early in the morning, before either of them had finished breakfast, had showered - had even fully woken up really! Yuuri still felt the sleep gluing some of his eyelashes together, body aching from his new intense training regime and his temper short. He’d just caught Victor at the wrong moment - or Victor had caught him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure anymore. He wasn’t sure what had sparked it.

All he knew was that he was half yelling at his husband to be in nothing but his boxer shorts, cheeks red and blotchy with irritation.

Across the couch, Victor was no better. His usually well styled bangs were dishevelled from sleep, blue eyes just a touch icier than usual. They levelled hard with Yuuri’s russet brown ones.

“Forgive me if I wanted our wedding to be perfect.” he near spat.

There had been ticks here and tacks there, but this was the first time one of them had sparked into a full blown row. Usually, Yuuri bit down his grimaces. Normally, Victor buried the curt comments and buried the rage bubbling beneath the surface. Today, both of them had snapped. Tensions of planning had finally hit their breaking point. One wrong suggestion at the wrong time and World War Three had kicked off.

Makkachin’s nose was buried into the couch cushions, paws over his ears and whining quietly into the fabric. He wasn’t really scared - he hid in their wardrobe when he was really scared - he was just ducking and taking cover. Like a smart dog.

Yuuri couldn’t bury his head from this though, meeting Victor’s glare with equal bitter resolve. It was a battle of wills. Eyes narrowed. Lips thinned. Daring the other to back down first, drawing into the deepest depths of their stubbornness. Yuuri couldn’t back down. He couldn’t. His fists clenched hard at his sides, fighting to hold his nerve. Just a few more seconds, he told himself. Victor’s eye twitched. Just a few more-

“I thought this would be romantic!”

Victor’s hands threw up in the air, the first to break. Palms splayed for half a beat before they raked back through his dishevelled silver locks.

Something primitive glowered with victory inside Yuuri at winning. It didn’t temper the rage though, anger still riding high. “It doesn’t matter how romantic it is when everything is so unorganised there might not even be a wedding at this rate!”

There was something else behind those words though, and Yuuri felt it as soon as he said them. Victor knew too.

His eyes widened.

Yuuri could have slapped Victor in the face and the Russian would have looked less shocked, a sparkle creeping into his round crystal eyes. The anger was gone in the blink of an eye. Something much more vulnerable replaced it.

“Is that what you want?”

Victor’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

The same horror in his voice shivered down Yuuri’s spine, curling sickeningly in his stomach watching the fragile light splinter in Victor’s eyes. The ice chips in his gaze shattered, lips hovering apart. Was the lower one quivering? Yuuri wasn’t sure. He wasn’t surprised.

Air hissed quietly out of Victor’s lungs, sounding all that much louder in the stretch of silence between them. Even Makkachin had stilled.

Then Victor’s mouth snapped shut, eyes hardening. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

It didn’t sound as snappy as it was supposed too, that one word sounding much too breathy from Yuuri’s lips. Still, the second he saw Victor’s eyes sharpen back into focus, Yuuri felt his guard shoot up again.

The fists re-curled at his sides.

Victor’s head shook, the tiniest tilt of the head. It felt like the biggest blow to Yuuri though, the biggest insult.

“Well maybe we just shouldn’t bother then.”

It took everything in Yuuri not to flinch, trying to ignore the hard clench of his heart in his chest at Victor’s words. That was the worst bit. The shouting, Yuuri could manage. The cold shoulder, Yuuri could manage. But sometimes Victor just said things that were downright cruel, that he just couldn’t manage because they speared him right through the heart. It felt like the world fell out from underneath him, breath knocked out of his lungs.

It only got worse when Victor unscrewed his ring from his right hand though, setting it firmly down on the arm of the couch. Lips pressing together, Yuuri matched him across the furniture.

Something cracked behind his ribcage. “Fine,” he said.

“ _Fine_.”

Yuuri turned before his nails could draw blood from digging so hard into his palms, catching Victor do the same out of the corner of his eye in a whip of silver. He didn’t care, he told himself. Stupid Victor. Yuuri just marched to the bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could until the walls rattled, and hearing Victor do the same with the front door across the apartment.

The sound broke him.

His back thudded hard against the door, hands slapping over his face before the sob could choke out from his lips, smothering his traitorously wet eyes. He didn’t want to cry. It was Victor’s fault. All Victor’s fault. Yuuri didn’t want to marry someone like that anyway...

Teeth snagged on his lower lip to stop it from quivering, hands crawling lower on his face. He missed the drag of the ring against his skin. It felt… wrong.

Victor had left.

They’d taken their rings off.

What did that mean? Was it over?

Yuuri heard a strangled noise fight its way from his throat, like a wounded animal. Guilt clawed at his stomach. What the hell had he done?

He wrenched the door open without another thought-

-and collided right into Victor.

“I’m sorry.” spilled uncontrollably from his lips, hands closing around Victor’s shoulders and holding tight like the Russian might fade away into thin air if he dared let go. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry-”

Victor’s hands closed around the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, hoisting him off the ground and wrapping his legs around his waist. Yuuri’s arms wrapped tight around Victor’s shoulders, body singing with peace so beautiful it hurt at the way their bodies slotted together so perfectly.

“I didn’t mean it.” pressed into Yuuri’s skin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

Victor couldn’t finish his sentence, face burying into Yuuri’s shoulder and a shuddering breath trembling against Yuuri’s shirt.

Hands just clasped either side of Victor’s face, righting it, sloppy kisses, raining down on him. His cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, every inch of his forehead… Yuuri swallowed his tears, feeling Victor’s brush off against his cheeks. He hated it. He hated to know he’d made Victor cry. He’d taken his ring off - what had he been thinking?

Victor’s chin tilted in just the right way to snag Yuuri’s lips, meeting in an uncoordinated mash of mouths, all wet, and sloppy, and tinged with salt from their tears. It was awful - but so, so perfect at the same time.

“Please marry me.” Victor pleaded against Yuuri’s lips. “Please-”

“-I will.”

Yuuri didn’t need to be asked twice.

He slipped out of Victor’s hold, knees nearly buckling as his feet hit the floor again. Victor’s fingers reached for him - reached to hold him close - but Yuuri stepped past them. There was something more important first.

He snatched Victor’s ring off the end of the couch, cradling it in the palm of his hand like the most precious thing in the entire world.

Victor held out his hand wordlessly.

They didn’t have to say anything. What was there to say? Yuuri slid Victor’s ring back onto his finger and Victor swiped Yuuri’s off the couch to do the same to him, both of them blinking through wet eyes and swallowing their hiccups. The second that the rings bumped the knuckles, their foreheads touched, sharing the same breath.

“Never again?” Yuuri offered, wondering if his heart would be able to last if they had another fight like that. He couldn’t live without Victor. He just couldn’t.

Victor’s forehead rolled against his. “Never.”

Fingers bumped at their sides and a heartbeat later, they laced together, holding on tight for dear life. Yuuri felt the reassuring pressure of Victor’s ring against his skin. He never wanted to face another day without it there ever again.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s smile almost faltered at the altar on their wedding day as Victor’s fingers ghosted out of his grip and his heart nearly stopped dead at the way the Russian sank gracefully to his knees. This time though, it wasn't for Yuuri. Makkachin leapt into his owner’s arms from Vitaly Nikiforov’s heels at the front row of seats, the tiny box hanging from his collar jingling ever so softly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri was pretty sure he caught Victor’s mother shoot a hand over her mouth when Makkachin started licking; the custom-made suit received just as much attention as Victor’s actual skin. If Victor cared, he didn't show it. He just giggled under the attention, nimble fingers unsnapping the box from Makkachin’s collar before he pressed a kiss into the fur on top of the dog’s head.

“Good boy.” Victor squeezed his arms around the poodle one last time before he straightened up, scratching Makkchin fondly.

He stayed by his master, tail wagging.

Slim fingers popped the box open and plucked the two gold bands free. Yuuri’s finger tingled to be getting his back; it felt strange without the ring, even if it had only been a few hours. Yuuri didn’t like it. He wanted his ring back. Victor slipped one into Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri nearly dropped it with how sweaty his hands were – in a good way. Every eye in the room was drilling into his back, except for Victor’s; his gaze glowed into Yuuri’s front instead. He couldn’t believe they were really doing this, after all the stress and panic of getting them there. Victor already had hand impatiently outstretched, fingers slender and delicate. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

A grin slipped slowly over Yuuri’s face, unable to help himself at Victor’s excitement. “I give you this ring as a token of my love and dedication to you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

The first time Yuuri tried to put it on Victor’s finger he missed. His hands were still trembling a little. With the second try though, it slid on like a dream.

Someone was crying. Soft sniffles broke through the quiet, and Yuuri wondered if they were from his mother or Victor’s. They had both been so proud of their sons when they’d found out they were getting married, pouring themselves into helping with the preparations. Yuuri wasn’t sure how he would have coped without the mother’s taking a huge weight off his mind with taking care of the dressing and catering.

Victor’s hands were a lot steadier than Yuuri’s, squeezing Yuuri’s fingers before he smoothed them out. “I give you this ring as a token of my love and dedication to you,” the ring slid smoothly over Yuuri’s ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

They both glanced up at the same time and their gazes met; sparkling crystal blue met glowing chocolate brown. Slow smiles spread over their faces as the reality of exactly what they had just done sank in, hands clinging to each other like they would never let go. Yuuri never wanted to. Never would ever again, for as long as they both should live.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep tabs on my tumblr [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/) and check out my other YOI fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010)
> 
> Please drop a comment before you go !
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
